


It Takes Two

by celestialteapot



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 'Life During Wartime'. Erica needs a moment and Meredith is surprisingly helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two

They talked for awhile after Callie's admission, both realising that despite what had happened today their relationship had turned a corner. No more running, they'd talk. She'd asked if Erica wanted to go for a drink, a sort of celebratory-making-it-through-the-day drink but she declined, they needed space and she had some apologising of her own to do. After Callie left, Erica tried to continue her notes but she couldn't concentrate, her mind was swimming and she was exhausted. Deciding she needed coffee, she left the break room - the last thing she remembered was seeing Mark Sloan leaning casually on the counter at the nurses station, he was smiling that cocky-happy-go-lucky smile of his, then the room twisted and everything went black.

As everything came slowly back into focus she was aware of hands on her, of someone holding an oxygen mask to her face, of Mark Sloan, of muffled voices calling her name. The sudden urge to run overcame her and she tried to push away the mask, tried to get to her feet, but strong hands held her still. "Dr Hahn, you need to keep still."

She struggled again, "No, I have to... I have to..."

"Erica, you fainted, you're not going anywhere." She felt hands under her arms, of someone helping her stand and guiding her into a wheelchair. "Let's get you checked out."

"I...I'm fine." She managed to mumble, moving the mask from her face, "just... just low blood sugar."

"Probably, but I want to make sure." Dr Webber stood up and nodded at Meredith Grey, who stepped behind the wheelchair and took her off to an empty patient room.

\--

"Have you fainted like that before?"

"No... I've fainted before, just... not like that."

Meredith removed the BP cuff from Hahn's arm. "Blood pressure is a little low." She made a note of the reading before reaching over for the blood glucose meter: "When did you last eat?"

Hahn held out her hand, "I don't know... before surgery, so about nine hours ago." She winced slightly as Meredith pricked her finger and then checked the reading.

"Do you feel dizzy or light-headed?"

"No."

"Okay, follow my fingers. Good. Okay, I'm just going to draw some blood."

She watched as Meredith tied the tourniquet around her upper arm, "I'm sorry."

Meredith didn't look up, "about what?" She asked starting to draw the sample.

"Today. I was unprofessional."

Placing a ball of cotton wool over the tiny hole in the blonde surgeons arm, Meredith smiled slightly at her. "It's okay."

"No, not it's not. I wouldn't have permitted that sort of behaviour in my OR, it was wrong for me to speak to you like that. You did an excellent job today, and I could have said so... but I was too busy sulking to remember that I'm supposed to be a professional, I'm supposed to be teaching you. I let my personal life get in the way of my work, and there's no excuse for that."

"Sometimes we hurt so bad we can't help hurting other people." She hesitated, shifting her weight slightly: "You okay?"

"Not really."

"Do you want me to call someone?"

"There isn't anyone too call."

In the following moments of silence, Meredith took the time to notice how defeated Hahn looked and she knew that look. She also knew that Callie Torres had spent the day in the on-call room with Mark Sloan. "It takes two." She pulled off her gloves, "to make a relationship. They don't happen overnight and you don't fix them overnight, you work at them and if you think this is worth fighting for... whether that's your friendship or something more, then you'll fight."

A voice from the doorway interrupted them: "Hey." Callie hovered awkwardly, not sure whether she should come in or stay outside, finally making a decision she stepped into the room. "Bailey called... said you had some sort of turn."

Excusing herself, Meredith picked up her tray and left the room closing the door behind her. Callie hesitated for a moment before going over and sitting next to Erica on the bed. "Come on," she leaned over and took Erica's hand. "I'll cook you dinner."

Turning, Erica raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you cook?"

"When I have some major making up to do." Sneaking a glance at the blonde surgeon, Callie was relieved to see that she was smiling slightly. "It's gonna be okay, right?"

"Yeah. It's gonna be okay."


End file.
